


Please come back

by somanyhands



Series: Fifty Shades of 221B [22]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Angst, Feels - I'm so so sorry, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Post Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 23:27:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somanyhands/pseuds/somanyhands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Umm, so yeah.<br/>I wrote this thing.</p>
<p>It's not so much "Fifty Shades" as it is a 221B, but it's going in the series anyway.</p>
<p>I just kinda wanted to post it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please come back

John slumped back against the sofa, hugging the dark blue scarf to his chest.  
If he inhaled in just the right place, he could still smell him.  
Could still smell life, excitement and adventure. Could still smell... Sherlock.

He closed his eyes, imagining his flatmate - his friend - still sat across from him.  
His long-limbed, sharp-featured friend.  
His impetuous, infuriating friend.  
His mad, crazy, beautiful friend.

A tear fell, landing on and disappearing into the soft fabric folds.

_If only grief dissipated as quickly_ , John thought.

He closed his eyes against the pain and moaned as his mind began showing re-runs.

Sherlock: bent over a microscope  
Sherlock: running through London streets  
Sherlock: arm outstretched.  
Sherlock: falling...

His breath caught and a sob echoed through the emptiness of 221B

Sherlock: staring; bleeding; lifeless.

John curled himself on the sofa, staring blankly at nothing.

"Why, Sherlock?" he whispered to worn leather and soft wool. "Why?"

Everything was gone; dead; buried.

There would be no more experiments.  
No more excitement.  
No more adrenaline-filled chases.  
No more stolen kisses.  
No more secret touches.  
No more undying love.

He closed his eyes once more, imagining those kisses, those touches and the love of a man who was thought heartless by most.

"Please", he sobbed, pressing the scarf of his dead lover to his face, "Please come back."


End file.
